


Like a Movie

by Kashikoi_Lacero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashikoi_Lacero/pseuds/Kashikoi_Lacero
Summary: If only life was like a movie.





	Like a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work I'm posting on the site that has consumed my weekend days. I wanted to post one of my chaptered fics first, but decided to post this little thing I wrote. It may not mention names, but I link to think of the narrator as Daichi, but really you could substitute any two characters you like (since no names are actually mentions).

We met up at the cafe that evening. I arrived way to early, just like I used to. I don’t want anything to have changed between us after a year. I want us to be normal. 

I’ve already sat down and started my reading new novel. 

I don’t even notice when he finally walks in, just when comes and stands awkwardly beside me. 

“Hey!” He says with a smile, not a genuine one like he used to have, but a guarded one. “Long time no see.” The smile is still blinding though. 

“Yea its been a while,” My smile isn't nearly as bright, but I hide it by getting up and giving him a hug. 

“You know,” he starts. I suddenly remember everything. The way he smiles and smells. The way he walks and talks. The way he starts a story with ‘You know…’ or a joke with ‘Ok ok so…’. I suddenly remember how much I loved him, and how much I still do. 

I also recognize how much he’s changed. How his ‘You know…’ sounds different, and his hair hangs slightly longer covering his eyebrows. How he returned the hug more warmly than before. How he waited for me to sit down before he even thought about it. 

“I was thinking,” he continues. “If this was a movie the screen would cut straight from our heartwarming hug to us deep in discussion about our time apart. No awkward waiting in line to order our drinks, or silences that are way to long. We would pick up where we left off.” 

I can’t help but laugh at him a little.

“So you’re into movies now?” 

He laughs in the cute way he used to, so that hasn’t changed one bit. “Haha maybe.” He smiles more genuinely and I can already feel the awkward tension dissipate. 

“What movies are you into these days?” I ask to start the conversation. 

If this was a movie he would smile and answer, but his answer would be inaudible. Instead it would be drowned out by inspirational music and the camera would slowly pull away. The audience would see us smiling and laughing. They would see a friendship still in one piece and a love starting to take shape. The inspirational music would fade with the scene to black. The credits would start to roll and the audience would feel satisfaction at the knowledge that the characters were still friends. Some audience members may want more, a domestic sequel where the characters finally realize their love for each other or something. 

I wish it could be like a movie, but its not. We may have made easy conversation, but after that we awkwardly parted ways with another hug and exchanged a few texts about meeting up again. 

We didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It really means a lot!!
> 
> I wrote this while listening to The War Exo's fourth album Chinese version.


End file.
